1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pick-off device for an automatic stacker used in the production of lamination stacks for electric machines, wherein the number of laminations required for forming a lamination stack is picked-off by a pick-off head from an orderly supply of laminations stored in a magazine and is passed on to a further processing station by tilting the pick-off head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such a pick-off device is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 20 14 615. In this pick-off device, holding parts are provided which pick-off a given number of laminations from the supply stored in the magazine. The magazine is arranged at an angle to the pick-off head and the pick-off head can be slewed horizontally. Because the pick-off motion is at an angle to the plane of the stator laminations, the laminations are reliably separated, in spite of any stamping burr. Due to the inclined position of the magazine, other holding parts are necessary to hold the laminations in the magazine. Laminations, which are not held by the holding parts of the pick-off head or the holding parts of the magazine, drop out of the magazine. These laminations must then be removed from the automatic stacker and replaced in the magazine.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pick-off device for an automatic stacker which keeps individual laminations from dropping out of the magazine containing the supply and, at the same time, eliminates the need for additional holding elements at the magazine.